Skit Compilation
by Natsuuro
Summary: Most of the funny or very cute skits from Tales of the Abyss set into Story mode! T to be safe Chp. 10 up!
1. Keterburg Whose Your Sweetheart?

Natsuuro: Heya! I took a long pause in Tears of a Gem to write this. Don't worry, the next chap is coming. But in this little thing is just a compilation of the skits put into story form! Enjoy!

By the way, I own nothing. I am saddened, but I'll live. It all belongs to Namco Bandai

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whose Your Sweetheart?**

The balcony from their room gave a beauteous view of the silver world which they stayed in for now. There was a glass sliding door that lead to it. The railings were painted a silver color it seemed, though that seemed to be peeling, giving the building an oldened, but not a run-down, look. Three women and a boy, bundled in thickened blankets, stood daringly on said balcony, hot cocoa in their cold hands. Suddenly, a small blue creature waddled by, shivering. He hopped momentarily, half using his large ears to get onto the railing.

"It's coold. The Sorcerer's ring is cold around my belly," it whined, shivering and looking to the four of them.

"Cheagles are sensitive to the cold, aren't they?" Ion asked, smiling down at the creature. "I am a bit sensitive, myself."

"The sun really does prefer warm places," it commented dryly as it hopped from the balcony railing to the floor, then waddled into the room.

"But even if it is slightly cold, In the night of the snow city the midnight is blue and the snow is silver," Tear mused, smiling as she pulled the blanket tighter on her form, sighing. "It's like a dream world."

Natalia nodded quietly, looking around momentarily before putting in her thoughts, "One would want to walk in such scenery with a gentleman, wouldn't one?" she supplied, sipping at the hot drink afterwards.

Anise wiggled, almost shaking off her blanket as she put a hand to her mouth, "Ooh, it's agonizing just _thinking_ about it!" she exlcaimed, reassuring her blanket and sighing happily, looking out once more. Their talk was abruptly ended by a loud sneeze from the doorway where a redhead was walking.

"Cold, it's so cold. My belly's freezing," he murmured, immediately followed by the resident gynophobic, also shivering.

"Why are all the girls at the sight-seeing spot daringly approaching and calling out to me?" he asked, rubbing his arms as he went to the beds to most likely snuggle under the warm blankets.

"With these guys, you can't really hope for that, now can you?" Natalia asked, crossing her arms with a huff, but a saddened tone in her voice. She quickly caught her falling blankets and pulled back into them.

"Ah!" Anise exclaimed, smiling brightly and looking to the two. "What about the only honorable one, who may or may not have a conscience - What about Taisa*?"

They all seemed to brighten a moment, then were doused by Ion's statement: "He appears to have gone off with some beautiful girls."

At that moment, it seemed to be chosen that the man walk by, two women attached to either arm, pulling him along and giggling excitedly. He seemed to be trying to talk them out of something, while slightly resisting their pulls, but seemed unable to get away fully. Or didn't want to.

"Hmph. And there's such a gather of beauties here, too," Anise bemoaned, crossing her arms huffily as she watched.

"Hehe, that's right," Ion supplied, seeming to try to comfort her.

Tear smiled, seemingly out of it, and gave an odd comment, "Oh, come on now. He's so cute when his belly is cold.." she remarked airily.

"Oh..." Natalia placed a hand on her mouth. She gave a small chuckle as Anise gave an 'oh my' as well. The two put a hand on the woman's shoulders before beginning to walk off.

"Wh-What?" she asked, turning around.

"Nothing at all," Natalia replied, continuing to walk in. Anise turned around momentarily.

"Good luck to both of you!" she exclaimed as she turned, walking inside quickly.

"It's a good match for you, I believe," Ion smiled before he made his way inside also.

Tear turned around quickly, an embarrassed hand to her mouth, "... Really, I was talking about Mieu.." she murmured, her cheeks flaring, even in the cold. But even she wasn't so sure of that.

_________________________________________________

**A/N**

*Taisa: Colonel/ The Colonel

Well? So far so good? Get ready, cause I'm going to make more!

Next Up:

**To Cure Gynophobia**


	2. Kaitzur Naval Port To Cure Gynophobia

Natsuuro: Yay! Second chappy! To Cure Gynophobia! As I said, these are using the Japanese scripts, so it'll be different from the English types, but it runs along the English, so the only usual changes are grammar and different things. Small things. Not too much. Anyways. I own nothing. Not the plot, not the characters, not the concept. It belongs to Bandai and namco.

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR HARADA RISA. Cause she suggested it! Thanks Harada!

Review stuffs...

**Dawnstarshine**: I did too. I had fun writing this one.

**Dragnotchi**: Why, thank you! glad to have you reading this, buddy! Thankies again!

**Harada Risa**: Here's the skit you suggested! Hope ya like!

**Noreen**: Thanks!

__________________________________________________

**Tales of the Abyss: To Cure Gynophobia**

Anise stood there, sighing quietly as she watched the water from the edge of the large dock, thinking about something it seemed.

"Uhhnnn..." she made another odd sound to add to her collection of weird sounds that day. Considering the boring place Kaitzur Naval Port was, she felt like it was really possible to die of boredom.

"Anise, what is it?" the voice was hinting at an accent, immediately telling her who it was. "Don't tell me you find Tear to be a hindrance for marrying Luke, and are planning an assassination?"

Anise turned to look at him, an expression of exasperation as he came to stand next to her, he chuckled quietly.

"I'm not thinking of outrageous things!" she exclaimed, puffing her cheeks as he looked up at him, her face screwed into a slightly confused, slightly embarrassed expression. "It's about Guy.." she added, putting a finger to her chin quietly. She sighed, looking to him again, then back to the water.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, putting his hands into his pockets, as usual. "His Gynophobia, right?" he asked, raising his eyebrows behind the glasses perched on his nose.

"If he's truly scared, it'll be hard to tease him," she responded, sighing as she heard faint footsteps.

"Well, sorry for being "truly scared".." came the mutter from a deep, yet young voice. Anise jumped up, whipping around to see Guy standing there, his hands resting on his sword and his weight cocked to one side.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest, gasping as she looked to the ever-calm colonel, who simply looked back at Guy, blinking and raising a brow as if to ask just where Guy had come from.

"Listen.." Guy sighed, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes traveled to the ground momentarily. "Don't worry so much... It's not exactly how Ion put it, but perhaps I can naturally overcome it while being teased."

Jade shrugged in his usual fashion, his shoulders up and his arms bent up. "Well, the biggest reaction was cause from his back, wasn't it? Be careful about that; and then, why don't you poke him to the floor?" Guy took a moment to look surprised, then scared, then shock to look to Anise, who was smiling and getting ready to act on the suggestion.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, advancing on him, her hands at her sides, though raised. "I'll tease like there's no tomorrow!" with that, she advanced again, her hands jabbing out to poke his sides, then his chest, then his hip, then his stomach and all over again. All the while, she made a "peta" sound.

Guy immediately began to try to avoid her hands and her in general. "S-s-stooooooooooooooooop!!" he exclaimed, his hands rushing to try to get her hands away. She giggled nonstop, still "peta"ing and poking at him as she kept moving with him to keep poking him until she looked to the Colonel devilishly.

"Alright.." Jade said, sighing. Guy thought he'd get Anise off, but no such luck. A pair of blue hands joined in the poking of the poor blond swordsman, the colonel making the same "peta" sounds Anise was making.

"There's a limit to things, you know!" Guy exclaimed. it was a mess for him. He was trying to avoid the colonel's thin  blue hands while trying to death roll away from Anise's white hands. They continued until finally, they suddenly stopped, Guy panting and bent over.

A blue hand poked into the tired swordsman's head, tipping him over, "Nibble." was the last thing he heard for now as he flopped on the ground, groaning.

They had to carry Guy to the inn that night. Jade of course was the pack horse, but the amount of amusement from the man had made up for it.

__________________________________________________

**A/N**

Whatcha think!? Hope you all liked it.

Next up:

**Avalanche Warning**


	3. Mt Roneal Avalanche Warning

Natsuuro: Yata! I'm still taking requests. BTW. Here are some rules for requesting!

Name of Skit

Characters in it

And

Setting of Skit

If you can't find the setting or the characters, the name is fine. I can get the info then! I dunno if I can always get it, but don't be offended if I ask you what the hell you mean...

Reviews:

**Noreen**: Cool Jade? Yes! Alright! I'll get on that! I hadn't even though of it.. That just may be the next one....

**Akina Rose Sumora**: Thankies! I wasn't too proud of it, but oh well, if y'all liked it, then okay.

**Dawnstarshine**: xD Good for joo! And yesh, Guy will always have them. He wouldn't be Guy if he wasn't.

**Rydia Asuka**: Guy, The Chosen Man? I'll look. Hopefully I can get what the dialogue is. And Natalia's cooking skits? Definitely.

**FantasyFanatic911**: Indeed. Anise and Jade collaborating on anything is funny.

___________________________________________________

**Avalanche Warning**

Mt. Roneal had no redeeming features that they could see. It was cold, and the wind was going so fast, it blew the snowflakes into their eyes. It was snowing so much, none of them could see, save for the person in front of them. There seemed to be no reprieve from the blizzard, and it seemed there'd be none for a while.

Natalia, in the middle, sneezed and teetered slightly, headed for the edge. Her leg bent sideways, sending her towards the edge, "Woah! Ouch, ouch..." she mumbled tiredly. She caught herself and stood for a moment, the others looking back at her oddly. "It's slippery around here."

"Natalia, are you alright?" Tear asked, walking back and examining the ankle as best as she could. She then stood up and shifted to turn back, sighing. "If you don't watch out -woah!"

She took a misstep and fell down, hitting the snow with a loud thud. One leg hung off the edge, the other tucked under her. The scream echoed, making the others now focus their stares at her. She blushed, now glad for the cover of the snow as she righted herself and brushed her brown clothes off. She tried to avoid the haughty look from Natalia, which she knew would come to the effect of "It's-not-so-easy-huh?".

Anise only laughed, still clinging to the back of the easily see able tail of the Colonel's jacket. "You two are careless!" she exclaimed as they all continued, Tear whimpering only slightly at the ankle. "If you don't walk firmly with a spring in your step, like me..." she let go a moment to show them, but yelped a "Whoooa!" as she now was the one to misstep, sliding onto the doll on her back. She almost squealed in protest. "Aww... I can't believe this!"

She righted herself and brushed herself off, mumbling about the snow. She then quickly yanked Tokunaga from her back and brushed him off before replacing him. The three falling girls watched the guys stare awkwardly at them. Guy and Luke quickly continued, though Jade stayed, blinking at them. Weren't they supposed to be graceful? After all, they were girls.

"If you three raise your voices too much you'll cause an avalanche, you know," Jade reminded, clearing his glasses momentarily and replacing them, only to have them fog back up. He ignored it for now as they continued quietly. "Please watch your..." With a loud yell, the man's foot went over the edge and his hand lashed out, grasping hold of something white. Luke's shirt.

"Gwaaahhh!" Luke exclaimed, pulling back on the fabric, and, inadvertently, the colonel.

"Jade! Don't grab my clothes!" he hollered, righting the fabric and pulling it closer about him, shivering.

Jade seemed to consider it a while, then shrugged, his arms up and his head cocked. "Luke... Shouting and falling isn't very admirable, now, is it?" he asked, receiving a well-earned glare from the grumpy teen. He still smirked as the girls watched him from behind. They all looked rather wary. Needless to say, Jade was the one on watch that night.

__________________________________________________

**A/N**

Yeah! Uhm.. This isn't the best, considering it isn't too long. I tried to lengthen it as best I could, but it just didn't work. There's not too much to work with! I'll make it up to you next chappy.

Next up:

**Cool Guy**


	4. Mt Zaleho Cool Guy

Natsuuro: You wouldn't believe how much fun I'm going to have with this scene... Hehehehehee... Anyways.. I decided to write right after the last one, so I have no reviews for it. I'll just run to the chappy.

I credit this chappy to Noreen, for suggesting it!

Remember! I own NOTHING! Not the plot, not the characters, not the skit concepts. I do own me, though. xD

________________________________________________

**Cool Guy**

By now, things were boiling.

They all were walking, slightly hunched, their arms hanging as sweat fell from their faces. All but one. Fighting, walking, running. You name it, they'd done it. Now they'd done it in a volcano. Luke bade them to stop, putting his hands on his knees, panting as he looked ready to collapse.

"I keep thinking.." he muttered between breaths. "Whenever we go to some hot place... Jade, it's like he's.." a short pause for breaths as he regained his composure slowly, the others as well. "Using some Fonic arte and cooling only himself or something.." he finished as he felt his body cool slightly from the stop.

"Yes, I agree." Natalia pointed out, sighing heavily. She then leaned foreward, wiping her forehead with an arm. "It has gradually come to feel that way."

"No fair..." Mieu piped, his small body sprawled on the ground, panting quietly.

"Now, really," Jade smiled reassuringly. "It's not like I'd be able to do something that ingenious." he added quickly, shaking his head as he stayed standing, though the others were all bent over and panting horribly loud.

"No.." Guy mumbled, closing his eyes as he stood straight and tipped his head back, sighing tiredly. "There must be some kind of secret..." he paused a moment, then looked to jade with a suspicious stare. "Those clothes, could that be it?"

They all looked suspiciously to the blue outfit the man was always wearing. He never took it off unless for cleaning himself or sleeping. And at that time he only removed half of it. Natalia stood straight, placing a finger to her chin, supporting her arm with the other as she looked around.

"Perhaps they're air-cooled clothes developed by the Malkuth army," she suggested. The looks grew fiercer as they one by one stood straight again. As they did so, Luke gave a scowl and crossed his arms.

"Take 'em off," he demanded, he suddenly demanded, face grim and serious as the others seemed to begin agreeing.

"Huh?" Jade interrupted what he was going to say to ask the little half-question.

"Yeah!" Guy agreed quickly. "Take 'em off!"

"Yes, do take them off!" Natalia stated adamantly as the group advanced on the older man quickly. He took a step back, but met the ledge.

"Taaake... Theeem... off..." Mieu seemed to try to hypnotize Jade into it by staring intently and chanting the phrase.

"E-Everyone?" Jade looked apprehensive as they advanced again, their faces still grim and annoyed. "You're staring rather intensely.." he muttered.

All at once, they took one giant step, making the man shift, trying to escape, but finding no place to go. They must all be rather tired if they were making such demands. "H-Hey!" he exclaimed as he pulled to the side, but they followed, glaring still. They then seemed to readily pounce on him. "What-!?" He didn't register which one, but it was Guy or Luke who reached out to grab something.

"Making a military man in his late thirties undress, you're not thinking clearly!" Tear's voice of reason was like a hammer of justice, falling on the offenders.

As if they'd finally gotten their heads back, they looked to her with wide eyes. Jade rushed to stand near Tear and away from them. She placed her hands on her hips. "It's torrid here!" she snapped with finality, scowling at them all.

"Ah!?" they all exclaimed, looking away from the man who had found any area around Tear to be a safe haven from the crazy group members.

For the first time, Jade felt hot blood rush his cheeks and and "Oh.." escaped his mouth as Tear simply stared at the embarrassed half of the group. Little apologies here and there escaped their lips as the group was silent for the moment.

Needless to say, Jade stayed closer to Tear for the remainder of the time in Mt. Zaleho.

_______________________________________________

**A/N**

There! this was sooooooo much fun! Yay! Thanks again Noreen for the idea!

Next Up:

**An Ordinary Boy**


	5. Engeve An Ordinary Boy

Natusuuro: Well, I hoped you all liked the last chappy! Sorry about not doing reviews, but I can do them really quickly here! xD And this isn't dedicated to anyone for once. Wait. It's dedicated to all you readers!!!

Reviews:

**Dragnotchi**: Thank yew! Sorry. yeah it is a little short, but I tried. And good luck. It's complicated, but it's fuuuun.

**Arisu Tsuranu**: I'll try! And what's the name of that skit? I need to find it so I can grab the script. Thank you again on the chp. 4 review. I tried, guess I did good enough!

**Noreen**: Thanks again. I'll update soon.

**TempestZero**: Thank yew. ^-^ And I'll get on that when I find the script.

I own nothing, btw.... And this may not be very long considering the dialogue. I just liked this scene...

__________________________________________________

**An Ordinary Boy**

Night had fallen like a black blanket, quieting the little hamlet as animals and tools were put up for the night. The inn was still up, simply because of the line of business it controlled. And now he was laying there. Defenseless and snoring ever-so-gently. One arm had curled to wrap under his head, the other laying in front of him. The covers were bunched at his hips and twisted as he shifted every now and again.

She sat over him. Her head cocked slightly and her blue eyes open wide to watch his movements. Subtle as they were, Tear's trained eyes easily caught his movements and studied them.

"Even after complaining that much, he sleeps normally." she murmured quietly, smiling as she watched him. "He looks like an ordinary boy when he's like this." she added airily, propping her socked feet on the edge of the bed and placing her elbows on top of her knees. Her head rested on her folded arms as she continued her little "Watch".

"Nngh..?" the teen groaned and shifted, turning around and blinking as he stared ahead. Right into a pair of oddly luminescent blue eyes. "Whoa! W-Why are you there looking at me?" He was quick to sit up and pull the blankets about himself, as though they could hide whatever it was that needed hiding.

"Ah, sorry. It seems I woke you," Tear responded quietly, calmly.

"Idiot!" he immediately retorted, scowling through the darkness. She could just barely see his heated blush in the faint moonlight. "You... Don't stare at people when they're asleep! Hurry up and go to sleep!"

She smiled inwardly and nodded quietly, closing her eyes briefly as she shifted and lay down, turned to face him. "You're right. I'll do that. Good night."

"Sheesh.. What was that?" Luke murmured in a little higher pitch than he'd have liked, flopping down into his bed, grumbling about big eyes.

Little to his knowledge, Tear stayed awake to watch over him, laying in her bed and watching the back of his red head. And little to her knowledge, she'd do this many a night on what was going to be a long and arduous journey.

____________________________________________________

**A/N**

Yaaaaaah! As I said. Short, but it's all good. I worked hard at it and added what I could.

Next Up:

**Being Good At Hide-And-Seek**


	6. Theor Forest Being Good at HideandSeek

Natsuuro: Yaaaay! The 6th installment of SC! Yay! This chappy's been demanded, so yeah, I felt obliged to give people this one. But anyways, this is written for those of you who have asked for it!

Reviews:

**Animesage: **I'll go for it, but I have to find the name and content first. And Tear's Secret is a go, I'm getting the script for it when I can. Natalia's cooking struggles? Yeah, I'll probably mesh all three together. Cooking like a man? Never heard of it. And thanks for reviewing!

**Noreen**: I'll try, but I'm thinking on how to do it. I'll get to it sooner or later.

**Arisu Tsuranu:** Yep! I can. Can you? And THANK YOU!! I've been trying to find it, but I needed the title! Thanks. Hey, even if it isn't, I'll try and scootch it in. Maybe. The Reborn Hot-Blooded Idiot... Hmm. I'll look it up, k? And of course, I love doing this!

**Neo Juste Belmont: **Hey! Demand? Okay. I'm going to. This chappy's been needed it for a while. We all know it was.

And that's it! Remember! I own nothing! I own me, and that's it!

___________________________________________________

**Being Good At Hide-And-Seek**

The birds overhead were annoying enough, but it seemed but a little pet peeve as they crawled around and snuck behind trees. The rocks and trees were good cover as Mieu hopped off of Luke's shoulders and shoved himself into a tree, bouncing back into Luke's hands. He covered his head with his little hands and gave a dizzy face, though it seemed to work. The guard ran over and the group made their move. Being as quiet as they could, they ran up the slope the man had been guarding and turned to the left, ducking behind a tree. Anise panted, stopping them a moment as she did so. Tear and Natalia didn't seem to be tired as they quickly scouted ahead.

"Moving forward while hidden, it's kinda exciting, isn't it?" she voiced quietly as she caught her breath.

"Yeah," Guy confessed, smirking slightly. "Still, this is like playing Hide-and-Seek." His voice was also low, but had a deep tone which made it louder than intended.

"Hide-and-Seek, huh?" Luke cut in. "We haven't played that since we were kids."

Guy chuckled at that, shaking his head in agreement, "Speaking of which, Luke used to be a genius at Hide-and-Seek," he offered, looking to the young Noble.

"Wow, Luke's amazing, huh?" Anise chuckled and shook her head admonishingly. "Good at that kind of petty skill."

"Well, excuse me for being petty," Luke muttered in a rather annoyed tone. He crossed his arms and looked to Guy for a bit of support. The blond only smiled sympathetically.

"Well, that's how it is.." he murmured, earning a glare from Luke. "When he was about to be found, he'd immediately run and hide in a different place. Such cunning takes effort, y'know." He seemed to be getting on both their good sides, or was at least trying to be so.

"Eeh. If he'd have a match with Anise, she would definitely win," she commented with a smirk, her voice still barely low. "After all, in Hide-and-Seek, it's the cute, small-bodied persons, who can hide well, who have the advantage." she added the last part, raising her arms and twirling once as if to show her "cute, small body".

Luke scoffed, tightening the arm crossing, "Calling yourself cute..."

"What!" Anise exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, her tone escalating. Guy put his arms up, trying to quell the little girl's fury, which could get them caught. "Are you trying to say Anise isn't cute?" she snapped, still infuriated.

"Why would you care what a petty man says?" he asked, uncrossing his arms and raising them like Jade always did, his shoulders shrugged and his arms up. "You, with the sex appeal of Mieu," he added, passing off an airy look of mild amusement.

"The _what_ of Mieu!?" she exclaimed, stomping her foot. Guy was sure they'd be caught now. "When I grow up, i'll be as big as Tear!" she exclaimed, giving the redhead a smirk.

"Baaaka.*" Luke retorted almost immediately, bending over and getting eye level with the girl, his smile almost matching that of a certain colonel's. "There's no way you'll ever get melons like that." he muttered, his voice normal toned now.

"Me-Melons!?" Tear cut in, having turned around, her face red as a beet and her expression being able to scare the wits out of any oncoming soldier. "What do you mean "melons"!? Can't you be a little Quiet!" She shouted angrily, her fists balled at her sides.

Natalia placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder, "Tear, your voice is the loudest, you know..." she stated, looking to Guy, who nodded.

"S-Sorry.." she murmured, the color draining from her face as she realized the truth of Natalia's statement. She was quiet the rest of the game of "hide-and-seek".

__________________________________________________

**A/N**

***Baka: Stupid/idiot**

Yaaaay! How'd y'all like that!? It's not too long, but hey, I can try. I'll be working on others as well as new stories and TG, k? My PS2's broken, so I might get a little off inspiration.

As always, PLEASE R&R!!

Next up:

**Tear's Secret**


	7. Belkend Tear's Secret

Natsuuro: *gasp* Two updates in one day? I really need to return to my old self! .... Nah... But anyways! Heres the Seventh installment of Skit compilation!

REVIEWS:

**Terestraz:** thanks! Glad it did!

**Fortune Hunter:** Thank you? I didn't know I deserved thanks for it, but I'm glad you enjoy it! Are you talking about Home-Coking of Love? That's a funny one.. xD

**Noreen:** About that... heh.. Uhm, yeah, there is six (now seven) But when I originally wrote that, I did have the sixth one up, but now it really is up.

I own nothing! Not the plot, not the characters. They all belong to Namco and Bandai.

__________________________________________________

**Tear's Secret**

Anise rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned as they continued down the stone path. Tear was lagging behind, looking at something in her arms. At first glance, she supposed it was Mieu, as the woman seemed rather obsessed with the cheagle. She slowed her pace and suddenly jumped in front of the woman, making her almost throw the item behind her. She stopped and blinked at Anise, a small blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Huh? Tear, what are you looking at?" Anise asked, rendering a gasp from Tear. Walking around to the woman's back, she looked for it, but Tear flung her arms to her front quickly. "Hey! Just now you were hiding something!" She exclaimed, pointing to the soldier's arms, then placing her hands on her hips.

"No, don't look." Tear said quickly, hugging the item to her chest and turning away slightly while still looking at the littler girl. That didn't deter Anise. She quickly ran towards her side.

"Aww, come on. What were you hiding?" she asked as she grabbed Tear's arm and pulled it so the item was shown.

It was pink and it's eyes were made of small black beads. There was a red ribbon tied about it's neck. It was fat and had long ears popping out of its head. Tear quickly yanked away, her blushing growing redder and redder until it seemed to match Luke's hair. Anise was about ready to test that.

"Oh, a stuffed Buusagi*" she exclaimed, cocking her head and keeping an arm at Tear's bicep, pulling slightly. Tear jumped a little

"Ah!" Tear exclaimed, yanking again, this time freeing her arm from Anise's hands. "N-No, you got it all wrong! I just saw it in a shop in Belkend. It's not like I thought it was cute or anything." she paused a moment, looking at Anise's unbelieving expression of raised eyebrows and half-smirk. "Yeah, that's right, I just... Ehm... That is..." She gave up at this point and sighed, bowing her head slightly and slouching a little.

"Anise, it's a secret, right?"

"Sure, sure." Anise gave a sly look and got a little closer to Tear's ear and quieted her voice. "Anise is a good girl who keeps her secrets." She gave a smile which seemed to match Tokunaga's and pointed to her rosy cheeks.

"Ah!" She exclaimed with a gasp. "I wanna eat chiffon cake!" She clapped her hands together and smiled again, this one slightly less innocent that the last.

"If I find a shop... I'll treat you," Tear murmured.

"I love you, Tear!" She exclaimed, jumping slightly. She received weird glances from the rest of the group, but returned those with a glare of her own. She smiled once they were turned around and felt pleased with herself. Blackmail was rather nice, especially with a chiffon cake reward.

_____________________________________________________

**A/N**

How wazzat? I am veeeery happy that I am getting another one up. Hopefully I can rectify some of the other chapters... I may just reload the story again. Forgetting all the editing.. yeah... Ermm.. >.>

PLEASE R&R!!

Next up:

The Reborn Hot-Blooded Idiot


	8. St Binah The Reborn HotBlooded Idiot

Natsuuro: Okay! Sorry for being dead and all. I've been so busy with school and stuff that my muse has kinda been pushed to the side. With this three-day weekend, though, I should be okay! Not to worry, TOGers, I'll be getting more up on that soon! Until then...

**Noreen:** Thanks for bein' faithful to the story and reading it! Hope you like this chapter!

I own nothing! Not the plot, not the characters. They all belong to Namco and Bandai. Lucky people!

___________________________________________________

**The Reborn Hot-Blooded Idiot**

Going down the stairs, Luke had rushed outside, leaving the others behind to wonder about the red-headed noble. Natalia followed behind, Tear after that. Guy rushed after Luke, telling him to wait up. Jade and Anise went at their own pace for now. There was quiet until Jade spoke.

"Evacuating the entire population of a town sure is backbreaking work." Jade told her, closing his eyes as they got to the front hallway.

"Yeah," Anise agreed. "We have to make things really clear or the people could seriously panic." Anise held up a finger, about to speak again when Luke suddenly came back in, breaking the conversation quickly.

"We'll have to check the entire town to make sure nobody's left behind." he told them, as if hadn't been apparent in the first place. "Women and children should get priority, right? Oh, and the elderly." Luke smacked his fist into his palm and nodded to himself, then looked to Jade questioningly.

"Yes, that works." the Colonel assured him.

"Hmm, we'll probably need carts, too. I'll direct people to the carts, too. Is that okay?" Luke asked questions hurriedly, looking to Jade for advice often and persistently. This made Jade a little confused, since usually the boy usually just brushed him off, did his own thing, and got in trouble. When Jade was slow to answer, the redhead, grunted loudly at him. Jade was broken from his thoughts and answered, if only to quiet him from making another annoying sound.  
"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to check over there." Luke quickly ran outside, Jade and Anise walking out slowly after him to watch him run around quickly. Following him with his eyes, Jade watched the noble with a bemused expression.

"Hmm, I have to admit. Luke has thrown me off balance, being so actively helpful." Jade told the pigtailed child. She smiled at him, giggling just a little to herself.

"Yeah," she also admitted, watching Luke urge a crying child to her mother. "He's way different than when he was at Akzeriuth." Luke suddenly ran over, dropping a child off next to Jade. The child suddenly dissapeared behind his legs and cowered away from the crowds that were headed for the exit. Jade ignored the boy for now.

"It looks like he was serious about wanting to change." he mulled it over, himself, not really wanting to believe it for now, since the attitude beforehand was that of a child the age of the one now firmly attached to his pocket. Luke dropped another off at Anise. He quickly fascinated himself with Tokunaga.

"I guess I can kinda sorta admit he's doing a good job..." Anise admitted hesitantly. She scratched her head, keeping an eye on the child to make sure he didn't rip Tokunaga, but turning around and taking Tokunaga off her back to show it to him, wiggling it a little at him as she crouched down in front of him. He giggled a tiny bit.. " But he does look like an idiot all worked up like that." she seemed to be talking to the child, but looked up at Jade.

"That's because," he paused when Tear came to detach the child from his pocket and take him to his parent. "Deep down he essentially is an idiot." he told her after getting the child off. The child waved to him, but he pretended like he didn't see it.

"Hey!" Luke's voice pervaded the conversation as he grabbed the boy from Anise and backed up, ready to take him to a distraught-looking mother. "Come and help. Don't just stand there like idiots!" he told them, returning the child to his mother after that. The woman looked as though she could kiss Luke, but, instead, took to heading for the gates.

"Well, well, it looks like we've become idiots as well," Jade said. It was unsure of whether referring to pro actively helping in the evacuation or not doing anything at all, but it was one of the two. Anise laughed a little, then took off to help, putting Tokunaga on her back again. Jade followed her soon after.

* * *

**A/N**

There we go! Hope you're appeased! For now, at least. I'll try to get a system for uploading and such, but I dunno how well it'll work.

Next Up:

**A History Lesson**


	9. Shurrey Hill A History Lesson

Natsuuro: Skit time again! I figured it's time I get this story rolling again.... o.o It takes a bit for me. I dunno why. But Disclaimer!

I Do Not Own Tales of the Abyss Or Anything In It! It all belongs to Namco Bandai.

**Noreen: Thanks!**

**________________________________________________**

**A History Lesson**

Luke rubbed his forehead with the back of his forearm, blowing out a breath. He then looked up, looked back and stopped walking. The others, also tired, slowed to a stop behind the noble and didn't really complain at the stopping.

"This is getting tiring..." he muttered slowly. He then sat down with a _thud_.

"Yeah..." Guy stopped, sighing. "How long have we been in here? I could use a breath of fresh air.." He also sat down, resting his arms on his knees.

Anise, who was full of boundless energy, bounced up and looked to Jade, "Colonel!" she exclaimed to get his attention. He looked to her, raising a brow. "Tell us something interesting." As she said that, she sat down alongside Tear and Natalia, who had both settled into place near a large rock.

The older man seemed to mull it over, "Something interesting..." he mumbled, then snapped. "How about the origin of the name "Shurrey Hill"?" He leaned back on a large formation behind him.

Guy looked up, "Hmm, I'd like to hear that." he leaned back on his hands and nodded.  
"So would I," Natalia said, nodding her agreement.

"Well then..." he paused for a second. "For centuries this area has been subject to border disputes. Seven hundred years ago, a great battle was fought around here, and the corpses were said to have been piled as high as a mountain." he made hand motions to depict a large mountain.

"Oh my!" Natalia gasped and put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "How terrible!"

Jade simply shrugged and continued, " A famous fonist of the time, Shurrey, paid respects by recombing the fonons of the dead bodies, creating this very hill..." he said, gesturing to the ground.

"W-w-wait a minute...." Anise shot up up, her face screwed into a very frightened expression. "You mean that this hill.... Used to... Be...." she trailed off, not wanting to say it, then quickly held her mouth and looked to be turning green. After that, she ran away, making odd grunting sounds seconds later.

Luke, Guy, and Natalia wore perfectly disgusted faces, that and a mix of horror. Jade shrugged in his normal way, a plainly amused look on his face. They shot up and took off after Anise, all holding their mouths. More grunting ensued.

"But I haven't even gotten to the interesting part!" Jade called after them. Suddenly, behind him, he heard a loud thump. Looking over, he could see Tear slumped over the large rock next to her, her arm over her eyes. "Hmm? What's wrong Tear?" he asked, crouching down next to her. He pulled her arm back a little to see her eyes were closed and she also had that green tint to her face like the others.

"My, my..." he chuckled as he stood and shook his head. "It's a poor soldier who faints at a conversation like this.." After that, he leaned back and waited for the others to return, smile returning to his face.

**________________________________________________**

A/N

Yeah... Can't elongate these much. I'll have to get a really long skit soon. Like the three-in-one Natalia's skit. Well, Read and Review!

Next Up:

**Natalia's Cooking Troubles** (All three!)


	10. Various Natalia's Cooking Troubles

**Natsuuro:** Now for the much anticipated continuation of the skits (or, not so anticipated). Yay for skits? Anywayssss....

Reviews:

**little-pocketmouse:** I can't imagine I'm changing tooo much. ^ ^;; Thanks though!!

**Dessa: **I'll have those on the list soon enough! Ouch. Binding hurts. Athletic tape works well enough, though, if you ask me.

I do not own Tales of the Abyss! It belongs to Namco Bandai!

I now bring you Natalia's Cooking Adventures! Parts 1, 2, and 3 all rolled into one.

* * *

"Okay! It's done!"

The dish was, to say the least, unrecognizable. It was charred black and smelt of... something. Luke wasn't even sure what it was. The others had somehow choked it down, but even Jade and Tear showed signs of fainting or passing out before quickly leaving. Luke hadn't seen them since. The pot in which the meal had come from was... boiling with a greasy brown liquid which stank of rotten eggs or something like that. The dish smelled the same and looked worse. To the side of the odd meat was a black and charred pile of green beans (or so the replica assumed that was what it was).

"Ugh..." Luke looked at it with a disgusted face. "What is this!? It smells subtly raw, yet is charred on the surface..." his voice was low so only Guy could hear it. The blond picked at his own food with a fork, attempting to figure out if the thing was edible. Hearing Luke's comment, he cleared his throat in an embarrassed manner and gave Luke a disproving glare.  
"Luke!" He hissed. "Don't make such a face! It's rude to Natalia!"

"Don't make such a weird face. Hurry up an eat." Natalia said quickly, disrupting their dispute.

"it's awful!" he hissed to Guy. "It's burnt, yet half raw. No taste either." he looked up to Natalia, a scowl on his face, barely hidden. "What _is_ this?"

"Luke!" Guy hissed again.

"Some kind of fish I grilled." Natalia said, pretending to ignore Guy.

"What do you mean, 'some kind of'?" Luke asked, brow cocked.

"Don't ask me. I'm not very familiar with different kinds of fish. Well, unless they are filleted." Natalia looked down a little as Luke and Guy picked at their foods. Luke opened his mouth again, but Guy grunted at him to keep him quiet. They seemed to be having a silent debate with their eyes over what Luke was or was not going to say.

"It's alright." Natalia suddenly said. "I really am bad at cooking." she looked down at her hands, seeming a little embarrassed.

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it-" Luke was cut off by a look from Guy. He switched over to something else. "So what's this garnish? It's red black and soggy..."

"It's a tomato," Natalia said, looking wearily at the odd lump on the side of the plate.

"Tomato? Why is it burnt black?"

"I grilled it a bit carelessly..." Natalia admitted, looking bashful. "In this situation, perhaps it would be better to dedicatedly study the subject."

"Uh-huh. Try being forced to eat awful food yourself for once. For all our sakes, train a bit, will ya?" Luke muttered, waving the plate in his hand a little. The food didn't seem to move from its spot on the plate, which worried the two swordsmen further.

"It's not like _your_ cooking would be edible or something.." Guy muttered, looking from the plate to the redhead, Luke looked ready to punch him.

"No more! Learn from Tear or Anise, will you?" Luke said quickly, glaring at Guy.

"You really are rude, aren't you?" Natalia cut in, looking disgruntled.

"Oh, well then. If Luke goes that far saying it, naturally he'll volunteer as food-taster." Guy said quickly. Luke made a sound halfway between a grunt and a whimper and Guy got a weird satisfaction hearing it.

"Hohoho, that's right. I will have you eat every single spoon of it." Natalia said with a wicked smile. Luke glared at Guy with an intensity he usually reserved for their resident Necromancer and Guy was slightly unnerved by it, laughing nervously. "However we don't want to waste those ingredients, so please finish it."

Guy's face fell and the two looked at the plates and gulped a little, bracing themselves.

"Ugh... My stomach will be like the Qliphoph inside..." Luke muttered, looking down.

As the two began to finish possibly the last meal of their lives, Natalia sought out Tear. Tear was sitting on a rock, looking decidedly ill. Jade was talking to her, looking chipper and Anise was rubbing her back, patting her a little from time to time. As she neared, they spotted her and Anise and Jade split the scene, saying something about gathering more supplies. She approached Tear and smiled.

"Tear..." Tear jumped a little and looked at her, regaining her strong pose and smiling.

"Yes?"

"Uhm... Can you help me..?"

"Well, Natalia. It's a bit sudden, but..." she paused and thought it over, looking at the new pot, knife, cutting board and ingredients. She sighed. "First cut the burdock into small slices. After that's done, cut the carrot into thick slices." Tear quickly began, unabated by her growling stomach. She was happy to know, from the previous conversation with Jade and Anise, that Anise would be making a better meal later on for them. She wanted to get this over with fast so she could lay down.

Natalia began to chop, quickly setting to work on the cutting.

"Burdock and bamboo are different things you know." Natalia said suddenly, smiling at the Oracle Knight. "Carrots and ginkgo tress are also..."

Tear sighed heavily. What Natalia hoped to accomplish by telling her this, she didn't know. She looked at Natalia and smiled wanly.

"What's the matter?" Natalia looked at her with a hard stare. "... That look of pity..."

"Ah... It's nothing like that," Tear said quickly, waving at her. She looked at the pot. "Ah! Natalia! The pot's boiling over!" she exclaimed, pointing at it. Natalia looked around frantically.

"Oh my! Ah! The pot's getting burned!?" she looked at Tear, then it. "What to do... Eehm... Heal! Heal!" she pointed her hand at it, but the green died down, leaving the still boiling pot.

Tear sighed again and covered her eyes with a hand. "I don't think even Heal will work on a burnt pot..."

"Aah! The pot has caught fire!!" Natalia exclaimed, grabbing Tear's arm hurriedly. Luckily for the two girls, the resident fonist was within hearing distance and he was there to put out the fire with a fonic arte as soon as Natalia had squealed. Tear looked to Jade with thanks in her eyes, then sighed heavily.

"Perhaps cooking is impossible for Natalia..."

* * *

**A/N**

I tried my best. We'll just have to see! I like how it came out, actually! I hope I melded all the skits the best I could. All lines are from scripts from Japanese skits.

PLEASE R&R

Next up:

**Unending Troubles**


End file.
